MIRADAS
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Drabble. Hay diferentes tipos de miradas y existen diferentes formas de reaccionar a ellas… SasuNaru…


**MIRADAS**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

**Drabble** Hay diferentes tipos de miradas y existen diferentes formas de reaccionar a ellas… **SasuNaru**…

**DEDICADO A:** **XnIa-ChA, LupitA, sakuris, haneko-chan, Kirabe, iwiishiss, humi, lunauchiha10, Kurumi Uchiha, Moon-9215, taori3322, HuMi-ChaN, jennita, JiGoKu nEkA**. Gracias por sus reviews en "ES INEVITABLE" y "EN SU CORAZÓN" y/o agregarlos a favoritos.

**¡¡¡Y A **_**MI, **_**POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS No. 19!!!**

(Que es hoy 29 de marzo n . n)

NARUTO no me pertenece…

**MIRADAS**

Hace tiempo descubrí que a Sasuke le gusta mirarme profundamente, al principio me sentía incomodo y después comencé a sonrojarme en cuanto lo hacía, realmente me sentía extraño; pero también pude notar que su mirada se tornaba satisfecha al verme así, entonces creí que sólo se burlaba de mí y mi mirada se volvía indignada mientras la de él mostraba frustración, era entonces la mía la que se volvía burlesca "_dos pueden jugar el mismo juego_" pensaba…

Y la situación continuó, él seguía clavando su oscura mirada en mí, poco a poco comencé a sentirme cómodo con ella y de algún modo orgulloso de tenerla para mí…

En una ocasión correspondí su mirada con una de igual profundidad, se mostró sorprendido pero trató de hacerse el desentendido, aún así pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tornándose curioso mi mirar, era algo que quería lograr nuevamente, así que un poco de malicia se instaló en mis orbes…

Pero Sasuke-teme no me lo dejaría tan fácil, su mirada se volvió provocativa y la mía determinada, aceptaría su reto y triunfaría sobre él, empero, su altanería era irremovible de sus ojos ¡Agh! ¡Como me exasperaba ttebayo!

Nuestra afrenta de miradas se volvió del interés de los demás integrantes del equipo y curiosos nos observaban; después de un tiempo sus miradas se volvieron resignadas, como si pensarán que no teníamos remedio y era solo otro reto tonto de nuestra parte.

Casi de forma inconsciente nos encontrábamos visualmente cada que podíamos, aquello era extraño, comencé a sentir una calidez inexplicable cada que eso pasaba, entonces una gran alegría se instalaba en mis ojos…

La sorpresa se encargo de expandirse a lo largo de mis orbes cuando descubrí el porque de aquella calidez, yo… me había enamorado…

No pude ver entonces la mirada de Sasuke cuando aparte la mía de él, avergonzado de mis sentimientos y más que nada… temeroso de su reacción…

Esa tarde él me miro de forma amenazante, exigía una respuesta a mi comportamiento y también tenía una preocupación marcada en sus iris, que se incremento cuando los míos se volvieron acuosos… ¡Yo no quería que se preocupara por mí! Eso sólo me lastimaba, porque a pesar de no querer su preocupación, estaba feliz de poder tener su atención, no obstante ¡tenía miedo…!

Debió ver mi terror tal vez, pues su mirada dejo de ser amenazante y pasó a ser consoladora; él no quería asustarme, y no lo había hecho. No era de él de quien tenía miedo, sino de mí y mis sentimientos…

Su mirada se abrió en sorpresa cuando repentinamente le bese, mientras la mía quedó tras la oscuridad en que mis parpados la envolvieron al cerrarse fuertemente, en espera de su rechazo…

Pero este nunca llegó y volvía a exponer mis orbes a las suyas, cuando sentí mis labios humedecerse por una lengua ajena, al ser correspondido…

Por la sorpresa entreabrí mis labios un poco y él aprovechó para colarse en mi cavidad, entonces simplemente cerré lentamente mis ojos, entregándome totalmente al beso; no podía verle, pero podía sentirlo más cerca de lo que nunca antes, en aquel húmedo contacto…

Al separarnos mi mirar destilaba alegría infinita y ¡la de él también ttebayo…!

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y podría jurar que su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte como el mío, porque se veía en el mismo estado que yo…

Amor…

Su mirada suele estar llena de eso cada vez que me mira, cada vez que me roza, con sus labios o su piel, cuando simplemente me ve…

Deseo y ansiedad… son los sentimientos que acompañan a aquel sentimiento cada vez que su cuerpo se encuentra con el mío y entonces puedo verme reflejado en sus pupilas, así como sé lo está él en las mías: completamente desnudo… y completamente amado…

Le amo y me ama, todos pueden verlo. Algunos nos ven con repulsión pero no nos importa. Aún así, hay quienes nos ven con una sincera felicidad, entre ellos algunos con cara de "ya era hora"… ¡Que bochornoso!

Hace poco descubrí que la forma de los celos es de color carmín en los ojos de Sasuke… Realmente no bromea con su amenazante mirada que parece decir:"Te mataré si te le acercas más…"

Suelo mirarle con reproche cuando eso pasa, sobre todo cuando estoy con Gaara o Sai. No debería ser tan inseguro ¡pues yo siempre le amaré ttebayo!

Pero él me ve con superioridad y suele tomarme de improviso en su brazos para robarme un beso asfixiante para luego verles con arrogancia mientras yo le veo con incredulidad… ¡Agh odio que haga eso!... tal vez no tanto… ¡y me sonrojo por ello! ¡Que horror!

Aunque Kakashi suele vernos con diversión y Sakura-chan ya con resignación…

Definitivamente sonare cursi, pero estoy seguro que nuestro amor es como nuestras miradas: tan infinito como el cielo y tan profundo como el oscuro mar…

_._

_._

_._

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

Si no les gusto, al menos felicítenme por mi cumpleaños n n (Ok. Ignoren eso XD)…


End file.
